


Are You Sure?

by Hopeswimsfree



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeswimsfree/pseuds/Hopeswimsfree
Summary: Roy has something to tell Keeley.
Relationships: Roy Kent/Keeley Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Are You Sure?

Switching off the light, he snuggles against her back. Arms coming to rest around her waist, hands finding their way into hers. Night after night, falling asleep tangled together in some way.

It didn’t take long to lose track of the number of nights they spent together, but more and more the nights apart feel like torture. Further proof that the woman next to him is his future. 

He feels her soft lips brush across the top of his hand. Her gentle gesture that instantly fills him with calm and love. 

It’s time. 

“Keeley”

“Yeah,” it's late and her voice is soft and sleepy.

“I love you” 

There it is. The one truth he hadn’t revealed, not in words anyway. Kept silent only by his own insecurities and fears. Saying it out loud now, he realizes he should’ve said it weeks ago, maybe even months ago. 

Feeling her body tense, he knows her eyes have popped wide open as that mind of hers works out his words.

“Are you sure?”

If not for the trace of lightness in her voice, he’d find the uncertainty in that question soul crushing.

“Hold on, let me check”

Still not able to see her face, he’d bet a year's salary she’s smiling and biting her bottom lip. She’d given him that look during her “presser” when they first decided to really make a go of this. Every day since, he’s wanted to make her that happy as much as he could.

“Uh, yup, I double checked and I am indeed sure.”

And there it is. That laugh that bursts through serious moments like a breakaway on the pitch. He loves that laugh. Loves even more being the reason for it. 

Finally, she shifts to face him, leaving no room between their bodies as her hand glides along his face into his hair. 

The skylight providing just enough moonlight that he can see that beautiful face right before she kisses him. 

“I love you too Roy”

With those words, he feels like something out of sorts in his heart clicked into place. Happy, he kisses her with no intent to stop any time soon.


End file.
